Ticket para un lugar equivocado
by CieloCriss
Summary: "...puse las manos en la herida y mientras veía su sangre, vi el mar oscuro, más oscuro que nunca", dice Ken. "¿Y me llamaste?", pregunta Hikari. "Grité" resume Ken, desinflado. Este es un Kenkari producto de un reto del Proyecto 1-8 dedicado a HikariCaelum. Dentro del extraño fic de romance, también hay misterio y angst. Espero les guste.


Este es un fic del **Proyecto 1-8** dedicado a **HikariCaelum,** quien pidió un KenKari (Ken x Hikari) con las siguientes sugerencias:

_Características_: En realidad no tengo una idea clara para una trama, más bien me gustaría ver cómo otros imaginan esta pareja. Yo los veo destructivos, algo así como que ambos son dados a deprimirse y juntos se arrastran el uno al otro al abismo. Pero al mismo tiempo se sienten atraídos, lo veo como una conexión distinta a lo habitual, creo que no se explicarlo (…).

_Género_: Romance. Lo demás en cuestión de la perspectiva que se dé, desde Angst a Comedia. (Yo elegí Romance y Misterio, pero también hay algo de drama, Angst y fantasía -.-)

_Plazo_: Un mes o mes y medio. (Yo lo planteo como un oneshot, pero si la autora quiere más capítulos, puedo escribirlos).

_Advertencia_: mención de temas fuertes, hasta depresivos y –por raro que parezca- también magia al estilo Murakami (para quien hayan leído al autor); en este fic me basé en las pocas interacciones de Kari con Ken en 02.

Hay Narración en primera persona por parte de Hikari —a veces en presente, a veces en pasado porque uso mudas narrativas—, el tono del escrito es triste, pero creo que deja algo interesante en qué pensar.

Los dejo con la lectura, gracias.

* * *

_Ticket para un lugar equivocado_

Por CieloCriss

—Oigo la voz de Ken— digo al sentarme abruptamente en el futón, seco el sudor que mana de mi frente con mi palma. Es invierno, pero mis pesadillas siempre resultan sudorosas.

El chico que duerme a mi lado refunfuña, hace un mohín de descontento y se aferra a mi cintura, jalándome hacia su cuerpo.

—No digas el nombre de otro hombre si estás en la cama conmigo, Yagami-chan— me dice, me restriega en su cuerpo, y su esencia me hace apretar los ojos, muy fuerte… y aunque no estoy dormida, de nuevo oigo gritar a Ken Ichijouji ante aquel lugar que conozco y al que juré nunca regresar.

No puedo evitar los gritos de él en mi cabeza, ni el brazo tosco de mi amante apretando mis costillas. Son dos torturas en una sola: es el mar oscuro, que me llama.

—Vi el mar— le explico a él —un mar oscuro, de negrura densa.

—Fue una pesadilla— reniega él —vuelve a dormir.

Pero no le hago caso. Si ese hombre fuera Takeru Takaishi, éste se aseguraría de abrazarme con dulzura para decirme que no permitiría que me fuera a ese océano de tristes recuerdos, no obstante, este amante es tan pasajero como el aire, jamás tendría cabellos dorados y ojos celestes intensos.

Ahora mismo no sé por qué estoy en su cama.

Quizás fueron sus brazos fuertes, que me recordaron a mi hermano, lo que hizo que aceptara su invitación a cenar. Y sus caricias toscas, apresuradas, me recordaron la prisa de Daisuke Motomiya cuando quería lograr una meta.

Me poseyó como un rayo, me dormí como la lluvia y desperté con una pesadilla en la que oía a Ken Ichijouji gritando, lleno de terror, por estar en _ese_ lugar equivocado.

—Lo siento, debo irme— anuncio haciéndolo a un lado.

—¿Es porque mencionaste el nombre de otro hombre en la cama? ¿te irás a dormir con él?— me cuestiona mi amante, quien al estar desnudo no tiene nada qué ver con mi viejo amigo Daisuke, ni posee brazos capaces de proteger, como Taichi.

—Es porque no escuchas el mar— le respondo, agarrando de prisa la ropa y mi abrigo del suelo; me la pongo mientras me marcho.

No me pide el número de celular, pero sabe que puedo volver a deslizarme en sus brazos, porque siempre necesito a alguien que me ayude a salir de mi propia censura.

Cuando salgo de su apartamento me termino de poner los zapatos de tacón, me cuelgo el bolso en el cuello y pulso, desesperada, el número de teléfono de Takeru.

Me contesta en medio de un bostezo, un bostezo alegre como todos los de él, tan amistosos y llenos de esperanza.

—Ken gritaba en el mar de la oscuridad— le digo sin siquiera saludarlo.

Bajo las escaleras del edificio de departamentos y me acomodo la falda para caminar por la banqueta que es ribera de un canal de drenaje. Espero alcanzar el último tren.

—¿Gritaba en ese mundo que ambos conocemos?— me pregunta, todavía dando señas de estar más dormido que despierto porque soltó otro bostezo.

—Sabes que sí…

—¿Crees que Ichijouji esté ahí, en ese mundo?

No sé qué contestarle. No sé mucho de Ken, mucho menos desde que empecé la universidad. Sabía que había ingresado a una academia de policías a pesar de que sus notas podían admitirlo a la mejor universidad de Japón.

—No lo sé…— si pudiera, iría personalmente a ver a Takeru. Pero él está lejos, en Kyoto, estudiando Literatura.

Con él no me veo en la cama como con el amante que acabo de dejar. Sería como perder el único amigo con el que no es necesaria una relación carnal. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos, que de alguna manera, en otro lugar —uno más correcto— nos amaríamos.

—Kari, prométeme que no irás a ese lugar; veré si puedo contactar a Ken, Daisuke está en Nueva York, pero debe tener una idea de cómo localizar a nuestro amigo.

—Ken gritaba desesperado… justo como la vez que fui con él y con Miyako al Mar de la Oscuridad.

—¿El Mar te llama, Hikari?

—No, pero Ken grita— suspiro y me molesto un poco conmigo misma por irrumpir el sueño de Takeru. Un sueño seguramente límpido, lleno de sol, de esperanza —Voy a colgar…

—Espera, Hikari, prométeme que no irás ahí…

—Lo sé, esta vez no podrías salvarme ¿verdad?.

Me guardo el celular. No me gusta la zona por donde vive mi amante. Me remuerde la conciencia llamarle así: amante. No debería serlo, sólo nos acostamos esta noche, estuve demasiado vulnerable.

Desde hace meses hago mi servicio social en preescolares de los suburbios de la ciudad. La sonrisa de todos esos niños no me ha hecho sonreír a mí. Mis amigos están lejos, mi hermano viaja mucho, mi mejor amigo no se convirtió en mi novio.

En ocasiones soy fácil con los hombres. No es adrede, no es premeditado. A veces simplemente sucede, dejo que las olas de ellos me lleven como la marea me ha intentado arrastrar en ese mundo donde Takeru ya no puede salvarme.

Me desoriento un poco y miro a la luna, para ver si me da consuelo. Ella, la luna, es un satélite parecido a mí: en realidad es oscura, pero puede brillar.

Está menguando y resoplo porque la prefiero llena, rebosante como un Koromon recién comido.

—Gatomon… ¿tampoco me dejarías ir a ese mundo, aunque Ken grite?— suelto la pregunta al aire. Es verdad que desde el 2002 la puerta al Digimundo se abre, pero esa conexión no es continua ni estable: cambia y se transforma… desde hace tres años que ese mundo no se abre a mí, ni a nadie… tal vez por eso Ken grita en el mar oscuro.

Las farolas de luz delinean mi figura por la calle. Me parece que es un corredor eterno que me llevará a un callejón sin salida.

Si pasa eso quizás grite, como Ken en mis sueños.

Apresuro el paso, el último tren sale en 20 minutos, pero los tacones entorpecen mi caminata.

A veces no sé por qué uso tacones, es como cuando me despierto en la cama de un chico y no sé que hago ahí o por qué lo hice.

Me suena el celular, me fijo y es el móvil de Takeru.

Escuchó la musiquita, pero decido no contestarle. Una vez él me dijo que era muy dependiente de mi hermano, ahora de quien dependo es de él.

Pero Takeru es una foto si está lejos. Por eso no contesto. ¿Qué más da soñar a Ken gritando?

A Miyako Inoue le gustaba mucho gritar. La recuerdo sonriente y me da envidia. Siempre pensé que seríamos hermanas del alma, pero sólo fuimos compañeras de digievolución ADN. Le gustaba Ken, a ella… ¿estaría Miyako velando para que él no gritara en el mar oscuro?, tenía que pensar que sí.

La estación se hizo una extensión de la calle. Vi al último tren, como gusano, escondiéndose tras las vías.

—Lo he perdido…— dije con resignación, sentándome en una banca y quitándome los zapatos de tacón, que me habían sacado ampollas.

Pienso en mi prospecto amante y me arrepiento de haberme salido de su cama, aunque sé que fue lo mejor, porque en ningún momento él salió a buscarme y a convencerme de quedarme con él toda la noche.

Si me preguntan sobre el amor, les digo eso, que nadie me convence de quedarme con ellos. El amor, cuando une dos mundos, solamente es un vínculo fugaz que se come la distancia. Siempre que escribe sobre el tema, le digo a Takeru que nuestro amor existe, pero en otra dimensión.

—¿Querrías buscarla, a esa dimensión?— me preguntó una vez. Yo le dije que no, porque dejaríamos de tener ángeles guardianes.

Las personas nunca entiende lo que digo. Es porque me expreso mal o porque yo misma no me comprendo.

Por eso lanzo a los hombres señales que creo que son de rechazo y al final ellos termina tras de mí. Y aunque no me apetece dormir con ellos, a veces lo hago, porque creo que la soledad se irá si alguien me abraza.

Pero pasa lo contrario, el barranco dentro de mí se hace más hondo, se escucha el oleaje… esta misma noche soñé a Ken gritando.

Necesito tomar un taxi para salir de la zona. Que yo sepa, no hay hoteles cercanos y esta estación del metro es pequeña, sólo una parte está techada. Un vagabundo está echado en una esquina, tose y se cubre con papel periódico del frío de enero.

Me apena verle ahí, aunque también me da miedo.

La ventanilla de informes está cerrada. Nunca debí soñar a Ken gritándome en ese lugar equivocado.

No sé si regresar al apartamento del hombre con el que dormí. Trabaja como profesor de educación física en uno de los jardines de niños donde hago mi servicio social… Cuando vuelva a verlo me desteñiré como un fantasma para que no se fije en mí y lo pasaré de largo… es que, si vuelvo a él, lo que le daré serán mis colores y eso no quiero.

Así que decido quedarme en la estación, me aplano en la banca y busco en mi bolso un frasquito de gas lacrimógeno que me da Taichi cada vez que me ve.

—Te ves pequeña e indefensa, Hikari, más vale que tan siquiera lleves esto contigo cuando vayas de prácticas profesionales.

Pequeña de estatura sí soy, indefensa tal vez, pero me siento vieja junto a los niños. Debe ser normal, varias profesoras me lo han comentado.

Tomo el gas lacrimógeno y lo guardo en mi abrigo. Es gris, como mi mente, y brinda un calor más auténtico que el de tener sexo.

Me he acostado con cinco hombres en el último año y no me enorgullece, pero tampoco me condeno a mí misma por ello.

Por tercera vez, Takeru llama a mi móvil. Como tuvo el emblema de la Esperanza nunca se rinde. Como en el fondo soy una Yagami, también soy terca y no le contesto.

—Pobre Takeru, debe creer que voy rumbo a ese mundo que los dos conocemos, pero en cambio sigo aquí y no sé qué es peor.

Apago el celular para que se rinda. Lo creo capaz de tomar un tren bala para venir a buscarme, aunque en el fondo eso sólo sucederá en mi imaginación. Nos dijimos adiós con los labios desde que éramos adolescentes y ahora mi querido Takaishi es sólo mi pilar, la sonrisa del sol dentro de mi mundo de tonos grisáceos.

La paidosiquiatra de los niños del kínder me dijo hace una semana que padezco una severa y crónica depresión, me pregunto si es por eso que escuché a Ken gritando poco después de tener un orgasmo sin validez con aquel amante con el que estuve.

Veo, por la ventana, que comienza a caer nieve. De inmediato busco al mendigo, quien sigue dormitando en una esquina, cubierto de noticias de papel que sirven de todo, menos para informar oportunamente. No es culpa de las palabras, es solamente que la Tierra va más rápido.

El hombre que yace en miseria durante esa madrugada tose y su flemas revolotean en su vientre. Alcanzo a verle la piel arrugada, piernas achicladas, de plastilina, blancas y seniles. Deduzco que es un anciano y se me encoge el corazón.

Sin soltar el gas lacrimógeno me quito el abrigo. Abajo traigo una falda corta y una blusa con manga larga pero, a diferencia del viejo, estoy en mis veinte y hay personas que me calculan todavía 18.

Yo, cuando duermo, sueño al mar oscuro y a Ken Ichijoiji gritando, pero ese anciano, si se duerme entre el frío del piso y la ventana llena de nieve, podría nunca más despertar.

Me pongo de pie tras volver a calzar las malditas zapatillas rosadas —Creo que a Mimi Tachikawa le gustarían mucho—, agarro el abrigo y sin soltar el gas, camino rumbo al vagabundo con las piernas de gelatina volviéndoseme hielo.

No soy buena samaritana, las obras de caridad parecen cosa mía pero no lo son. O tal vez, como me decía Miyako, yo me subestimo, porque la oscuridad siempre estuvo más cerca de mí que mi propio emblema.

De niña no era así. La luz era natural en mí. Hubo un momento en que perdí el camino y no supe por qué, fue como si echara reversa en el auto sin siquiera saber conducir.

Me agacho y le tiendo el abrigo. Espero le haga bien. Espero que tenga, como yo, un lugar adónde ir.

—Aquí tiene, buenas noches— susurro, pensando que está dormido.

Pero el anciano se hincha, se quita el abrigo gris, me toma de la muñeca y el gas lacrimógeno se cae y rueda hasta perderse en las vías del metro de Tokio.

—¿Te he dicho acaso que lo necesito?— tose después de decirlo y el pánico me deja paralizada —¿Crees que eres mejor que yo porque tienes con qué cubrirte?

De nuevo tose, estornuda, Jou Kido diría que sufre de la enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica porque el alimento de él huele a tabaco… o simplemente puede ser un resfriado, una neumonía.

Me encara enojado y delirante, con la piel marchita y un rostro que inexplicablemente me recuerda al señor Genai que conocí en el año de 1999.

—¿Señor Genai?— pregunto temerosa, impactada por el parecido de las arrugas y la cabeza con alopecia, aunque me muestra un gesto trastornado por la ira que no puedo asimilar.

—Niña tonta, este viejo no te ha pedido un abrigo— la tos de nuevo, se le entrecorta la respiración y cada vez que estornuda, la estación de trenes parece extenderse como la calle por la que había caminado.

—¿Es usted, señor Genai?— no sé si de verdad sea él o su sombra. Ya no estoy segura siquiera de dónde estoy.

Saco el pañuelo de mi bolso con mi mano libre y, temblando, lo acerco a su nariz, para secarle sus fluidos.

Me da la impresión de que sus mocos son morados, pero esa noche, cuando Ken grita en mis sueños, todo es posible.

Él se deja hacer y deja de apretarme con fuerza.

—No debiste ayudarme… _cof cof_… no debiste tener un corazón gentil.

—Mi corazón no es gentil, señor Genai.

Me ve con desconfianza, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba diciendo, como si le molestara ser Genai o que yo le dijera así.

—Tendré qué pagarte, niña tonta— se queja.

Está helado como una paleta de hielo. La nariz parece de la de un pitufo. Lo veo sonarse la nariz y sacudir los periódicos que hasta hacía unos minutos eran su cama.

Justo en una de esas páginas a blanco y negro, recorta un recuadro con los dedos, lo hace con la torpeza de un preescolar y sin querer sonrío.

—No tiene qué pagarme nada, simplemente lo hice… de pequeña sufría muchos resfriados, debe ser por eso que no me gusta ver gente enferma. Sólo cúbrase del frío, es muy tarde y no pasarán más trenes.

—Te equivocas, sí pasará uno más— hace la observación mientras me entrega un cupón del periódico y se pone mi abrigo, que le viene grande porque las arrugas le robaron estatura.

—¿Qué es esto, señor Genai?

—Es un cupón válido como ticket para la última corrida de tren— explicó —Yo lo estaba esperando, a pesar de que no sé a dónde va, quería subirme…

—Entonces vaya usted, yo esperaré hasta que reanuden el servicio, señor Genai.

—Niña tonta, me has dado tu abrigo, eso significa que tengo qué pagarte, por ser gentil, por ser tonta, por lo que sea.

Veo al anciano dar media vuelta, pretendo seguirlo, pero una luz me ciega unos segundos y el pitido de un tren me alerta.

Pasa junto a mi costado como bala y se detiene, como si fuera un taxi a punto de recogerme.

Busco al viejo que pudo ser el señor Genai, pero no hay rastro de él. Cuando regreso la mirada el tren, no veo al clásico vagón del metro de Tokio.

Veo a un Trailmon. Uno que luce desgastado, con un farol brillante en la cabeza, dientes en la defensa y en la ventanilla, su único ojo del mismo color que los míos.

Debo haberme dormido por el frío, seguramente estoy soñando otra vez. El Trailmon me mira de reojo, se raspa la garganta.

—¿Quién eres? Quiero saber por qué también estás esperando esta corrida.

No entiendo muy bien qué dice, por eso le respondo al azar, como siempre que dejo que el misterio se me meta al cuerpo a través de mis sentidos.

—Tengo un ticket— a eso me limito, a enseñarle el cupón que me dio el anciano que se parecía a Genai.

La puerta del vagón se abre al instante.

—No sé a dónde voy— es lo único que me advierte el Trailmon, con rostro de pocos amigos.

A mí realmente no puede importarme el lugar, pero sé que seguramente es el sitio equivocado, el mundo al que Takeru me hizo prometer no volver.

Me trepo, sujeto una barandilla y las puertas automáticas se cierran cuando deposito el boleto en un contenedor. Me siento como la Alicia de Lewis Caroll, pero en versión mediocre, porque ya no soy niña, luego suspiro, el Trailmon avanza, traspasa la noche como un ovni y las vías que hay frente a él no se dibujan claras.

Considero que es una alucinación o un sueño. Desde hace mucho tiempo la magia sólo ocurre dentro de mí y no le pertenece a nadie más.

—¿Tú también has tomado este Trailmon?— la voz de Ken Ichijouji me cae como cascada, me vuelvo enseguida y lo miro sentado en la última hilera de asientos, junto a una ventanilla.

—Eres tú, Ken… es por eso que oí tu voz.

—Fue por una persecución, un viejo enmascarado asaltó el minisúper donde me tocaba la guardia, se llevó todo lo de la caja registradora, no era tanto, pero era un delito… — murmura con voz ronca, ¿es por eso que ha gritado en mis sueños?, su incoherencia, para mí, tiene sentido.

—Entiendo…

—Mi compañero de guardia y yo lo acorralamos en un callejón, le pedí que se quitara la máscara y pusiera las manos arriba, el procedimiento de siempre— me acerqué a Ken mientras notaba que éste no veía el paisaje que ofrecía el viaje en Trailmon, sino solamente sus manos, como si estuvieran malditas. Vestía un horrible uniforme de policía municipal en entrenamiento.

—El ladrón… ¿era Genai?— me dio por preguntar, era tonto que lo preguntara; de todos modos él encogió los hombros. La única coincidencia era que el mendigo y el ladrón eran viejos.

—No obedeció las indicaciones, no llevaba abrigo y tosía mucho; abrazaba el bolso de dinero que había robado y nos soltaba insultos… me pareció indefenso más que fanfarrón, pero mi compañero le disparó sin pensársela…

—¡Oh!

—Mi compañero recuperó el dinero robo con júbilo… era un _senpai_, no pude decir nada… así que me acerqué al viejo, traté de darle primeros auxilios… sangró de la herida con abundancia antes de que llegara el vehículo de emergencia— resopló —puse las manos en la herida y mientras veía su sangre, vi el mar oscuro, más oscuro que nunca.

—¿Y me llamaste?

—Grité— resumió Ken, desinflado —El anciano entonces me dijo que era un niño tonto, pero tenía el corazón gentil y me dio un ticket, me dijo que tomara el tren que pasara después del último…

No pude aclararle a Ken que me había sucedido algo parecido, no tuve fuerzas.

—¿Y murió?— pregunté refiriéndome al viejo.

—No lo sé.

Me senté a su lado y quise tomarle la mano. Se veía fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo, la palabra que lo definía era nostalgia.

—¿A dónde iremos, Ken?— indagué.

Ichijouji entrelazó sus dedos entre los míos, como si me hubiera leído la mente.

—Creo que vamos a un lugar equivocado, donde no deberíamos entrar.

—¿Tú crees que alguien nos rescatará esta vez?— le pregunté.

—No lo sé, pero creo que yo no podré rescatarte— sinceró, yo le asentí.

—A veces pienso que nunca debí haber salido de ese lugar, no importa lo equivocado que sea estar ahí— traté de animarle, él sonrió con timidez. —Hace rato estuve con un hombre, estar con él también fue algo equivocado… ¿qué más da si voy a ese mar que quiere tragarme?

—He estado con mujeres equivocadas también, ¿será que ellas me llevaron a tomar este tren? ¿o fue la sangre del viejo?

—Es porque tu digivice se hizo oscuro. Es porque la luz mía se acabó.

Trailmon viajó días y noches enteras; esa fue mi impresión, porque Ken dice que fueron horas y minutos. Nunca salió el sol en el viaje, Ken y yo nunca nos soltamos las manos, sólo me dormí recargada en su hombro y no soñé, pero me despertó el oleaje de la oscuridad.

El digimon tren se detuvo en la orilla del puerto. Pude ver a lo lejos un faro en decadencia. Agarré a Ken de la ropa recordando al Dragomon que quería que fuera su heredera y me escondí detrás del ex emperador de los Digimons.

—Este ha sido mi último viaje, ¡bajen ya!, me iré al cementerio de Trailmon— me dio tristeza que el digimon estuviera muriendo.

—Vamos, Kari— me ofreció la mano Ken cuando se dio cuenta de que el digital nunca más iba a regresar a nuestra Tierra.

Pisamos la arena y el Trailmon no arrancó. No tuvo fuerzas. Su ojo rojizo se fue apagando y el metal con que vestía se fue oxidando, hasta perder la estabilidad y caer de manera horizontal en la playa, justo donde se estrellaban las olas.

—Entonces era verdad, el mar nos estaba llamando— me entristecí porque caía en cuenta de que había desobedecido a mi mejor amigo —A pesar de que le prometí a Takeru no volver, fue lo primero que hice.

—Miyako me dijo una vez que yo no debía estar en la oscuridad, porque me pondría a gritar y eso sería un problema…

—¿Vas a gritar mucho, Ken?

Negó.

—¿Vas a llorar si no vienen por nosotros, Hikari?

Ahora soy yo la que niego.

—Sólo temo que Dragomon me rapte, pero siento que si te tomo de la mano, eso no va a pasar.

—¿Por qué fui un emperador malvado?

—No. Es porque en realidad quería venir contigo aquí.

—¿Y si oímos la voz de la oscuridad y nos quiere tragar?— pregunta, angustiado, como si le diera pena perder el control.

—Si pasa eso, te daré un beso.

Dimos unos pasos, convencidos de que habíamos llegado al lugar equivocado y que nuestras vidas vacías de la Tierra y el Digimundo se iban a convertir en una luz más oscura que la negrura de ese lugar.

A todos los remembré mientras caminaba, a Gatomon le pedí perdón por seguir mi naturaleza.

A unos minutos de haber empezado a caminar por la orilla de la playa, Ken me asió de la cintura inesperadamente. Vi sus ojos brillar de desesperación, vi sus labios invadiendo mi boca para ahogar el primer grito que concebía al regresar al mar oscuro que aceptamos como hogar.

Las emociones me llenaron de gozo y angustia. Era como si doliera, pero su cuerpo fuera adictivo, como una droga, un afrodisíaco, un algo incomprensible.

Y yo entonces lloré, pero el beso y sus caricias absorbieron las lágrimas lentamente, como si fuera una cura lo suficientemente agridulce para los dos…

Tal vez otra noche, cuando nuestra oscuridad se acabe, un viejo parecido a Genai en condiciones marginales aparecerá, nos regalará _tickets_ y encontraremos las vías de un Trailmon dispuesto a llevarnos a otro lugar, uno más correcto. O a lo mejor no.

—Siento que me devora la oscuridad— me aferro a sus brazos, su uniforme de policía se esfuma y se convierte en su viejo uniforme de colegio.

—La que me devoras eres tú— y sonríe. Por primera vez, su sonrisa no solamente es gentil.

_Fin-o-comienzo_

_Notas_:

Sí, lo sé, está 'diferente'. Algo de misterio, de realismo mágico, de angust, de drama y romance para esta pareja que yo también percibo como destructiva, pero mística… al menos en esta historia fueron lo suficientemente destructivos para irse al mar oscuro, donde se tomaron de las manos y se reencontraron a sí mismos con un beso, con una especie de amor-desamor.

Lo siento si no quedó muy creíble, pero en Digimon pasan cosas que llevan algo de realismo mágico oriental o fantasía —no sé definir el género—; el viaje al mar oscuro, para mí, fue inevitable después de ver el capi de 02 —episodio 31— en el que les toca viajar juntos a esa dimensión desfasada junto con Miyako, a quien insistí en mencionar al igual que Takeru, porque solamente esos personajes visitaron ese mundo.

De hecho, algunos diálogos están inspirados en el doblaje latino de ese episodio.

Lo más lógico por entender es que Kari se sentía vacía en su vida actual, a Ken le sucedía algo parecido por la violencia que implicaba su profesión… entonces el mar los llamó y cayeron en la trampa aún sabiendo que lo era.

¿El viejo de los ticket era Genai? ¿Los rescatarán? ¿O siquiera querrán ser rescatados?... quizás no, quizás les guste sufrir en ese mundo mientras puedan besarse dentro de su extraña conexión.

**HikariCaelum**, espero que te haya gustado. De no ser así, estoy dispuesta a escribir otro Kenkari que te guste.

Saludos,

CC

PD. Me harían felices sus comentarios. Fue mi primer Kenkari.


End file.
